Project Lycanthropy-Virus CL
by Ominous Rain
Summary: Leon goes missing for two weeks and no one knows where he could be. Said agent wakes up in the woods feeling odd, having no memory of what happened before. It's not until a few days after being located that Leon notices some wolfy habits. Werewolf AU.
1. Strand 1

Summary: _Leon goes missing for two weeks and no one knows where he could be. Said agent wakes up in the woods feeling odd, having no memory of what happened before. It's not until a few days after being located that Leon notices some wolfy habits. Werewolf AU._

 **Disclaimer: Resident Evil or Biohazard belongs to Capcom.**

 **Warnings: Non-beta-ed, Sexual relations, multiple types of sexualities, wolf behavior, violence, blood, and the lying government, OC**

Authoress: Hello all~ I shouldn't be writing anything new but I've had this idea since completing RE 6. I loved the game by the way. I know everyone either loved or hated it. While RE6 did deviate _a lot_ away from the classic horror that the series is known for, I at least think people should acknowledge the game had a good story (despite plot holes) and good gameplay. **This story is set Post RE6 with Piers still alive!** This is also my first fanfiction for the fandom by the way. ^_^

* * *

 **Strand 1**

The smell of wet earth entered his nostrils. Leon's head was spinning. _Where am I?_

His senses were slowly coming back. Sounds and smells from the forest clouded his mind. He could hear birds chirping in the distance and feel the cold dirt beneath his back. He shivered.

 _Why am I naked?_ A slight panic crept through his nerves.

Leon slowly sat up. The agent looked around bewildered. He didn't remember anything from the previous hour let alone day. He was covered with a thin layer of dirt and didn't smell too nice. He looked at his bare body, checking for injuries or mysterious marks. Actually, his skin was unmarred and very smooth.

Too smooth in fact.

Leon felt his back and legs frantically. The scars from Raccoon City, Spain, and China were missing. His sluggish mind caught up to the ridiculousness of the situation and he paused.

"Something happened to me, didn't it?" Leon asked to no one in particular. Fate always did like to mess with the agent.

Leon stood up slowly. His legs wobbled a bit before they stood firm. The wind blew and the scent of gas hit his nostrils from a northeast direction. "I might as well get help and call Hunnigan."

* * *

 **~*Evil Lab*~**

"Sir, the Alpha subject has just awoken." A man dressed in a white lab coat addressed his boss as he turned away from the computer screen.

The Boss was a man dressed in a simple blue business suit. His black hair was slicked back against his head. He wore plain black shades covering his top facial features. The boss walked over from the scientific papers he was reading to look at the gigantic computer screen mounted on the wall.

"Well, it seems everything was a success. How are his vitals?" The deep voice asked.

The man in the lab coat reported, "Vitals are normal, sir. No sign of transformation, except the healing ability has healed all previous damage done to the subject."

"Good. We can see what he does now that he's back in civilization. You have the tracker in him, right?"

"Yes, sir." The man pressed a button, switching screens. "The microchip will monitor his vitals and give us his location at all times. The earrings we gave him will also serve as our mini-cameras." One screen held Leon's vital signs and the other showed a pointed view of the forest Leon was in. Currently, the agent was walking out the forest to the side of the road.

"Excellent. Let's see what Project Lycanthropy's alpha can do."

* * *

" **Leon where the hell have you been**?!" Hunnigan screamed from office phone that the agent was currently using. " **Do you know how many people we sent looking for you**?!"

After being threatened with a gun and scarring customers for life, Leon convinced the Bp gas station owner that he wasn't some drunken pervert but a person that was lost and needed help. The owner was still skeptical but had brought Leon to the back of the store. He gave the naked agent a red flannel shirt and some jeans. Then the owner led him to the small office and said he could call for help on the phone.

"Well, that's the thing Hunnigan. I don't know." Leon started once the intelligence agent calmed down. "I woke up in the woods and according to the gas station owner I'm in Georgia."

"Hold on." Clicking from the keyboard could be heard. "You're in Valdosta, Georgia. Lowndes County."

"And that's where exactly…?" Leon says confused. Why would he be way down in Georgia? While his hometown was in Georgia, he didn't understand why he would be back. He had no family left to visit.

"At the border of Georgia and Florida." Hunnigan stated. "Leon, you've been **missing for two weeks**. Are you saying you don't remember a thing?" Hunnigan had a bad feeling about this. The agent wasn't irresponsible enough or weak enough to be captured easily.

" _Two weeks_?!" Leon placed a hand over his mouth in shock. He couldn't remember two weeks. It took a lot to shock (or scare) the DOS agent. Spending over fifteen years killing B. left little to be surprised at. However, it really bothered Leon that he couldn't remember anything for that long. "I don't remember a thing…" He whispered hoarsely.

"Calm down. What's the last thing you remember?" Hunnigan said, trying to calm herself and Leon down. Leon was not only a valuable agent but also a long time friend and partner to Hunnigan. She didn't like where this was going.

"I…" Black and white flashes of himself entering his apartment and falling asleep entered his mind. "I remember going to sleep in my apartment. I think it was after escorting the President to the University's Annual Art Galla."

"Ok, that's good." Hunnigan was typing away into the DOS databank, locating the agents missing person's profile. "The report says we contacted you three days after that but you never responded. We've sent DOS and BSAA agents looking for you since then."

"So, the government has been looking for me since two weeks ago?" Leon said, trying to piece information together. Everything was an absolute blank after falling asleep in his apartment bed. "Were there any clues to my whereabouts?"

"The report says that when they entered your apartment nothing was out of the ordinary. No signs of struggle were found and everything was there including your badge and wallet." Hunnigan read. "We suspect it was a kidnapping. Whoever did it were professionals."

Leon looked behind him as the gas station owner opened the door to the office. He looked skeptically at Leon. "Hey Hunnigan, will you send someone before I get killed by the gas station owner."

"I sent agents as soon as I found your location Leon." Hunnigan chuckled. "Don't worry, Mr. Wilson doesn't have a history of violence. The agents should be there soon."

After getting off the phone with Hunnigan, Leon explained to the gas station owner that he worked for the government and that agents would be here soon to pick him up. The gas station owner didn't believe Leon, thinking he was a crazy man. So, he took the agent by the arm and sat him on a stool near the store counter, telling him to wait for his "so called agents." Leon knew the man just wanted to keep an eye on him and complied. Thirty minutes later, Mr. Wilson, nearly had a heart attack when an armed jeep pulled up in front of the store.

As Leon and the gaping Mr. Wilson stepped outside the dingy shop, a familiar face popped up from behind the jeep's tinted glass window. The soldier was tall and super muscular. He was an older man with a dark scruffy beard that matched his disheveled brunet hair.

Chris Redfield now stood before the lost agent. "Jesus, Leon. Can you not be in trouble for less than a second?"

"Chris?" Leon said surprised. "They sent you to find me?"

Chris shrugged. "More so I volunteered."

"Really?" Leon said cockily. "Sounds like you missed me Redfield."

"Hah, you wish pretty boy." Chris said looking Leon up and down. "You look like shit."

"My shit looks better than you any day." Leon playfully said back. "Let's get out of Mr. Wilson's hair, alright?"

Chris nodded then looked at the bewildered gas station owner. "We'll be taking Mr. Kennedy off your hands."

Another agent dressed like Chris, came out from the back of the jeep. He was a much young man with darker brown hair than Chris. The agent's hair was longer in the front and spiked to the side; his skin had a dark golden tan. "So, this is the infamous Agent Kennedy. Captain?"

"Yeah, Piers. Don't let his cocky attitude rub off on you." Chris replied half serious. "Leon, this is Piers Nivans, my second in command."

Leon nodded his greeting to Piers. The agent's head was starting to hurt and a peculiar smell was bothering his nostrils.

Chris walked over and leaned close to Leon's ear and whispered. "When we get back, the higher ups want to talk to you."

Two things happened at once to Leon. The first thing Leon noticed was Chris' unique smell, sandalwood and cherry aftershave. The second thing was much more freakish as a growling (but something still understood) said _pack_. The blond agent decided to brush that aside for the moment. No need to have a panic attack in front of Mr. Wilson and the BSAA soldiers.

Once Chris straitened, he nodded once more to Mr. Wilson. Then the two government agents walked with to the jeep. As Piers opened the door to the back of the jeep for Leon, the blond agent smelled apple cinnamon. Somehow Leon had been on autopilot enough to situate himself in the middle seat, and when he snapped back to reality the resounding slam of the door and engine roaring to life affirmed he had a problem. The other two BSAA soldiers in the jeep didn't smell like Chris or Piers. Leon could smell cigarette smoke on one and green apples from the driver but both were not as distinctive as Chris' and Piers' smell. _Is this how it's going to be for everyone?_ Leon thought. The same growl voice had also said Piers was _pack_.

Suddenly, an immense pain shot through Leon's whole body. Before the jeep could even pull out onto the main road, Leon screamed out in pain. " **Ahhhhh**!" Both of Leon's hands were knuckle white as he pulled at his hair, eyes screwed shut. There were too many sounds, sights, and especially smells. Leon could hear Chris calling to him before everything went black.

* * *

 **~*DOS Headquarters*~**

Leon awoke with a groan, a pounding headache, and his body feeling like a truck ran over it. He had to stop ending up like that some day. His vision crossed as his eyes slowly opened. They felt heavy like lead. There was a bright light casted over him, mocking his attempt to get rid of the headache by blinking.

"Oh! He's awake." A feminine gasp somewhere to Leon's left said. Next he heard the clacking of heels going off into one direction.

Bright blue eyes fully opened and he turned his head slowly from side to side. Is this the hospital? Leon thought as he noted the various tubes and monitors around his bed. As he looked down his own body, he saw the awful bright green cotton gown they usually gave patients and tubes sticking out of him in various places. He gasped as he looked at his hand. There were four-inch pointy nails coming from his right hand, and they look horribly similar to claws.

* * *

Ending note: Leon is 36 now y'all O_O


	2. Strand 2

Summary: _Leon goes missing for two weeks and no one knows where he could be. Said agent wakes up in the woods feeling odd, having no memory of what happened before. It's not until a few days after being located that Leon notices some wolfy habits. Werewolf AU._

 **Disclaimer: Resident Evil or Biohazard belongs to Capcom.**

 **Warnings: Un-beta-ed, Sexual relations, multiple types of sexualities, wolf behavior, violence, blood, and the lying government, OC**

Authoress: Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. Now watch Leon change.

* * *

 **Strand 2**

Quickly looking left and right, "My hand," Leon whispered horrified. "why is it like this?" The blond agent flexed his hand back and forth. The shiny new claws gleamed, like they had a wet coat on them.

Leon brought his hand up slowly, arm shaking. The heart monitor picked up the agent's panicking state, beeping uncontrollably.

 **Beep** **Beep** **Beep** **Beep**! The sound of rushing feet registered faintly to Leon's ears.

"Mr. Kennedy!" The nurse from earlier came rushing in. "Doctor!" The nurse urgently called. She then noticed Leon's hand. "Oh my…"

Leon snapped to his senses. He pulled his hand immediately to his chest. The DOS had a strict policy about infected people or potential viruses. His hand was an indicator for infection. " _Nurse_." Leon said sharply. "Don't tell anyone _please_."

The nurse looked at him hesitantly, "but the policy…" She bit her lip as Leon gave his best puppy dog look. In the back of her mind, she thought about all the rules she was breaking and the potential lives at risk. After much inner debate she acquiesced. "Ok, but promise you will come in if anything else starts popping up?"

Leon shook his head furiously in agreement. "I will!" The agent's heartbeat had slowed down a bit with the pact he made with the nurse.

The Doctor rushed in not too long after. "Mr. Kennedy, what is the matter?"

Hiding his hand, Leon turned to look at the Doctor. He was an elderly man with wire-rimmed glasses. "O-oh, I woke up and panicked. I didn't know where I was."

The Doctor nodded in understanding. "Well Mr. Kennedy, I'm Dr. Kuziack. The BSAA brought you back to the DOS headquarters in Washington. You were missing for over two weeks. Do you remember?"

Leon nodded slowly, feigning confusion. His memories of the gas station were in perfect clarity, but he decided he should play the sickly patient for now. "I remember Agent Redfield but nothing before that. How long have I been out exactly?"

Dr. Kuziack walked to the edge of the bed, picking up the medical chart hanging there. "Two days, not including today. You've been in a stable condition. Besides slight dehydration and malnutrition, I could find nothing wrong that caused you to faint the way you did."

"I see." Leon sighed. Two days of unconsciousness and now he had claws. "When can I go home?"

Dr. Kuziack hummed in thought. "After a few more tests and an hour of observation, maybe this evening. You'll be on strict bed rest. Absolutely no missions." He warned at the end.

Leon chuckled. "That's find doctor. I have no intentions but resting."

"Now that you're awake, let's get you proper food." Dr. Kuziack said, placing the chart back. "We've been giving you IV drips but nothing can replace the real stuff."

Leon's stomach chose to growl at the mention of food. "You're right. I'm starving." Inwardly, he was thinking of ways to only eat with one hand that wasn't his dominate.

* * *

 **~*Evening*~**

Leon was rolled out in a wheelchair to the front of the hospital. No matter how much he fussed he didn't need one, Dr. Kuziack and the nurse would hear none of it.

Internally, Leon was breathing a sigh of relief. Somehow he had managed to keep his hand hidden when the doctor drew blood from him. Also, his sensitivity to light and smells seem to have dimmed a bit. The agent's eyes were still slightly irritated at bright lights and smells from around him were muted but still there.

They had given him a black jogging suit to wear as clothes and he was currently hiding his clawed hand in the hoodie's pocket.

"Leon!" A woman in a business gray suit and red glasses walked over to him.

"Hunnigan." Leon smiled, seeing his old friend. "They sent you to pick me up, ey?"

Hunnigan bonked the blond agent lightly on his head. "Don't "ey" me! I've been worried sick about you!" Her gaze turned soft. "I'm taking you to the debriefing and then to a new temporary apartment."

"Figures." Leon said, getting up despite the protest of the nurse behind him. The government had no patience. "They wouldn't want their star agent kidnapped twice, huh?"

Hunnigan wrapped an arm through his, hooking elbows. "Let's get this over with and I'll buy you Chinese?" They started walking to a black SUV.

"Deal." Leon smiled a little and waved at the nurse. "I'll be back for the check-up next week." Along with keeping the secret and agreeing to come in if anything else transpires, the nurse had made Leon promise to come in for weekly physicals since he was on a month of bed rest.

Once the two DOS agents were settled in the car, Hunnigan began driving through the base. They were heading for the main intelligence office building. "Let me guess, the higher-ups are not happy?" Leon made small talk.

"What do you think?" Hunnigan teased. "At lease you're not under suspicion this time."

"Hn." Leon agreed. "So, what's been going on since I've been gone?"

"Nothing of importance that I know of." Hunnigan replied. "Same old missions trying to stop Neo Umbrella. I was put in charge of the team to find you, so I have been preoccupied." Soon enough, they pulled up to the security gate of the intelligence building. After flashing her ID to the gate guard, Hunnigan drove them to the third floor of the parking deck.

Leon got out the car slowly, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of questions. He could already feel the exhaustion.

* * *

 **~*Debriefing*~**

"So, you remember absolutely nothing, Agent Kennedy?" The inspector asked the agent for the fourth time. Leon was leaning back in the black office chair across from the man with a bored expression.

" **No** , absolutely nothing before the woods and the gas station incident." Leon reiterated. The Inspector was one of the cubicle types, telling by his crisp-like business suit and nerdy brown glasses. The Inspector has probably never been on any field missions before.

The Inspector nodded, writing something on the report. "According to the hospital, you're fine besides dehydration and malnutrition?"

"Yes, that's what they told me." Leon sighed, shifting in the seat. He's been interrogated for the past hour and the fatigue from the past few days was catching up to him again. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

The Inspector squinted his eyes, looking Leon up and down for the billionth time it felt like to the agent. "Okay, Agent Kennedy. I can find no fault in your testimony. Once your bed rest is over you will be working on a new mission in Brazil. Details will come later. For now, a temporary apartment has been set up while we look for your _supposed_ kidnappers." The Inspector rose, shaping the paperwork into a neat pile. "Until then, you will have around the clock security by the Secret Service. The Chief of Staff and National Security Advisor are happy to hear you are well." With that Leon was dismissed.

Ignoring the disbelieving tone of the Inspector, Leon nodded his head as he left through the door. They had him in a standard interrogation room with a two-way mirror. The blond agent passed by the guards who had been looking through the other side, giving him slight glares.

Well, it wasn't like he could blame them. While renown for his BOW work, Leon was also known for his reckless behavior and loosing his American citizenship when he felt like it. At least like Hunnigan said, he wasn't under too much suspicion this time.

By the time Leon reached the reception area of the DOS intelligence building, he was already about to fall asleep. Seeing Hunnigan, he walked over to the brunette.

"How'd it go?" Hunnigan asked and smiled. "I bought your favorite, Beef Lo Mein."

"Ugh." Leon said as he took the carton gratefully in his non-clawed hand. "Better than usual I suppose. I'm going to be watched by Secret Service."

Hunnigan made a disgruntled face. "At least it's not the FBI?" Leon grunted and the two made their way back to the elevators.

Along the way, two agents came up to them. "Hello, Agent Kennedy. We are the agents assigned to you tonight. Agent Myers and Agent Stannis." The black haired agent spoke.

"Hello." Leon greeted. "I suppose you've been briefed." The two agents nodded.

"Good. Then just follow me." Hunnigan spoke. "I'm Agent Hunnigan—Leon's intelligence partner." The two agents nodded again in greeting.

The group of four got into the elevator. It was silent besides the occasional chatter from Hunnigan and Leon. Once the elevator opened to the third floor, the group piled into the unmarked SUV.

* * *

 **~*Apartment Q11*~**

Leon must have nodded off along the way as he felt a small hand on his shoulder wake him up. It was a light gardenia scent that his sleepy mind registered as Hunnigan and _pack_. "Huh?" Leon asked unintelligently.

"We're here sleepy head." Hunnigan unbuckled Leon's seatbelt for him. "We're an hour drive from headquarters."

"Why am I so far away?" Leon asked, rubbing his eyes. His half-eaten Chinese carton was beside his ankles on the floor. He shifted around, stepping out of the car door.

Hunnigan shrugged. "I guess they're just being extra cautious. Anyways, let's get you inside. You look awfully tired and didn't even make it through our conversation."

"Sorry about that." Leon apologized as he picked up his trash. He looked around. The apartment complex was huge and had a black spiked fence surrounding the property. The apartments looked like condos more than anything. He spotted a large pool and club house off in the distance. The smell of the place was grassy, which was unusual in a city like Washington. Luckily, smells and lights were still muted to the agent.

Hunnigan locked the door after the two Secret Service agents got out. "This is building Q—if you can remember in the morning." She was speaking to Leon. "Come on."

The four walked inside the Building Q door. There was an elevator to the left and stairs on the right. Both were spotless and surrounded by fern plants and cream walls. Hunnigan pressed the elevator button and the group huddled inside again. The second floor was hit and once the doors opened again, the group went down the burgundy carpeted hallway.

Number 11 was the door Hunnigan stopped at, and she took out a silver key card and slide it through the lock. The apartment looked high-tech. The outside walls were a dull white but the door and inner foyer were sleek metal.

Leon and company walked into the apartment. The living room and kitchen were first after the small foyer. The living room had a large wall window that looked over city roads and small restaurants. The kitchen was medium-sized with gray marble countertops and a black double door fridge. The cabinets were oak wood.

The other two agents went off and checked the other rooms while Leon was exploring the front area. "Everything is clear." Agent Myers said. "We'll be right outside, Agent Kennedy."

Leon nodded in acknowledgement. The two men left and it was just him and Hunnigan.

The female agent put the keycard on the counter and a couple of bags Leon didn't notice her carry. "This is the apartment key obviously. And these are a few extra clothes from your old apartment. You can go there tomorrow for the rest of your things, and I'll call in the morning explaining things in more detail. Any questions blondie?" Hunnigan teased.

Leon shook his head. "No. I'm too tired to tease you back." The agent leaned in for a quick one-armed hug. "I'll get revenge in the morning." According to the stove it was 1AM.

"Alright." Hunnigan bid the agent good night and left the apartment.

Leaving everything where it was, Leon walked down the hall towards what he assumed was the Master Bedroom. He didn't even look around before flopping face first onto the king-sized bed. He was out a minute later.

* * *

 **~*4AM*~**

It was 4AM when Leon noticed something odd. He was in deep sleep and something had awoken him. The agent looked around. The room was in complete darkness but he could see the outlines of everything.

Night vision.

The blond agent sat up slowly. It was weird having night vision. Everything was painted an ugly gray, varying in shades depending on the object. Leon swept a hand through his hair, the clawed hand he felt.

He looked at it. The claws had actually shrunken to a somewhat normal human length but instead of one hand it was now two. "Great." Leon cursed. The sweat suit he had on covered his dominate right hand earlier but now the agent had to concentrate on wearing things with pockets constantly it seemed.

Getting off the bed, Leon wandered over to what looked like the bathroom door. Closing his eyes, he flipped the switch, knowing the transition was going to be harder now that he had some type of BOW abilities acting up.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes slowly. Nothing was out the ordinary in the bathroom. A large lion-footed tub sat in the corner with a brown shelf full of towels and wash clothes. The toilet was to the left of the white marble sink, which took up half the wall. He looked in the large mirror. "Meh, I look like shit." A dark beard was starting to grow on his jaw and his hair looked uncombed. Peering into his eyes, he noticed the blue was brighter, almost luminescent with dark circles underneath. He sucked his teeth. Another problem.

However, what Leon noticed doing that motion was his teeth being longer. _No way_. He opened his mouth. Staring back at him were eight long canines. Two large canines on his upper and lower gum with a smaller one beside it. "Ngh." The blond agent touched a fang with his finger, cutting it slightly. Unhappy, Leon closed his mouth. They were invisible once he clamped his jaw shut but notable if he opened his mouth too wide.

"What's happening to me?" Leon asked his reflection.

* * *

 **~*Evil Lab*~**

"Sir," A lab assistant called to the supervisor. "Alpha seems to be showing signs of lycanthropy."

"Oooh." The supervisor scurried over to the monitor excitedly. Currently, Alpha was examining himself in a bathroom mirror. "That means his first change is coming. Maybe a few more days?"

"Yes, sir." The lab assistant aid. "His vital signs have been spiking and decreasing constantly. He might even change tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow is a full moon, isn't it?" The supervisor hummed. "Keep watching him and let me know if he begins to change. Record that footage specifically."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
